Wake Up
by MissAmuletAngelPotter
Summary: Jacob ran away from home, Forks, and Bella. Hermione, after witnessing Lavender kissing Ron, ran from the common room. The two met in the Forbidden Forest. A new story, a new beginning, and a new love.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Wake-up

Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover

**Synopsis:**

Jacob ran away from home, Forks, and Bella. Until he arrive at the Forbidden Forest exhausted. Hermione, after witnessing Lavender kissing Ron, ran from the common room. Instead going back to the common room she went to the Forbidden Forest. Hermione found Jacob, and it starts a whole new story, a new beginning and a new love.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight Saga. J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer owns those stories and characters respectively.

**Chapter 1: A Heart Breaking Event  
**

**Jacob's POV**

Why? Why does she have to marry that blood-sucking LEECH!

Running away from everything I love especially from Bella. Need to be alone, to think, or maybe to move on. Heh, impossible.

Oh just wake-up already she loves that leech and they're getting married. More like a funeral to me. My best friend and love is gone.

_**Flashback**_

_"A letter?"_

_"A . . . wedding invitation."_

_The wedding invitation was fancy. I wondered if the blood-sucker was into gloating. _

_I flipped it open._

_Jacob,_

_ I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that, if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice. _

_ I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank you-for her-for everything._

_Edward_

_A__nd with that moment I was already running, ignoring everything._

_**End of Flashback**_

I'm here right now in an unknown forest in Europe. I know because after I ran, I swam to the ocean. Exhausted, can't even phase back because I'm so tired and it's getting cold here. Good thing I brought my spare pants, I sighed. In a distance I saw a girl crying. She saw me but I couldn't walk away any further and then I fell asleep.

**Hermione's POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. And I'm suppose the brightest witch in my age.

First, about the Half-Blood Prince. Second, the Felix Felicis. Third, Ron kissing Lavender. Ugh! When will this all end, I couldn't go back at the common room. Ron and Lavender are there. But why do I even have to go to the Forbidden Forest. Oh yeah, I'm upset of what had happened.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hermione?"_

_'Oh, it's just Harry.' I thought._

_"Oh, hello, Harry, I was just practicing."_

_As the yellow birds circling above my head._

_"Yeah . . . they're - er - really good. . . ." said Harry. _

_He had no idea what to say to me._

_"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."_

_"Er . . . does he?" said Harry._

_"Don't pretend you didn't see him," I said. He wasn't exactly hiding it was -?"_

_Then the door behind us burst open. Oh the horror, Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand._

_"Oh," he said, as he saw us._

_"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. _

_When the door swung shut behind her there was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence as I stared at Ron, who refused to look at me. But said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!"_

_I slid off the desk. "__You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," I said quietly, "She'll wonder where you've gone,"_

_I slowly walked to the door and then "Oppugno" I shriek._

_I pointed my wand at Ron sending the flock of birds at him._

_I cried and went to the grounds and to the forest._

**_End of Flashback  
_**

Still crying and walking in the forest. I really shouldn't have gone here. Now who will I'm going to ask to Slughorn's Party. Stupid Ron can't even figure that I like him that much. That's why I've gone out with Viktor so that he'll notice me as a girl not just his best friend. Stupid Lavender for taking Ron from me. Maybe he's going out with Lavender to get me jealous. Yeah right like that would happen. Oh just wake-up already and face reality. He will only see me as his best friend and never as a girl or maybe his love.

And then I saw a large wolf, I mean really large, looking at me. He looks so tired. As if everything that had happened was off my mind. I was about to run thinking it would attack me but to my surprised it was walking away from me. Suddenly the wolf collapse.


	2. AN:PLEASE READ

My Dear Readers:

It's almost been a year since I posted this story. No I'm not abandoning it. I've been really busy this year that my writing has stopped for a while. Now I've been reading the first chapter and chapter drafts here in my laptop. There were so many ideas here that I have no idea which direction I ought to take for me to continue on with chapter one. So here's the deal. Below are some of the ideas that I thought of and I would like you to help me choose the best. Oh and please let me understand why?

Sirius….

-Fallen to the veil or not

-If dead read the will or not.

-clear of all charges or still hiding

Bellatrix

-the one who has fallen in the veil instead of Sirius or not

Jacob

-wizard or not

- related to Sirius or not

Hermione

-related to Bella or not

Well that's all for now. Sorry if this story is updating very slow. I don't want to rush it. Oh and I really need a beta.

Thank you for reading this even though it's not a chapter.

Sincerely,

MissAmuletAngelPotter

P.S. thank very much for the reviews

Okay here's a little preview …

Hermione's POV

"I took my wand out and held it tight in case it attacks me. Slowly approaching the sleeping wolf I could hear it breathing deeply. The moon, even though it's not full, was shining very brightly. I'm now looking at its face which looks very peaceful. Poor creature it must be really exhausted. Gathering up my courage I slowly stretched my hand and to touch its reddish-brown fur. It was really soft. Then suddenly it opened its dark eyes. I was trapped by its gazed. I stopped and my heartbeat is going crazy. Then suddenly I felt safe and relaxed. I feel like I want to protect this wolf. And there is something else that I couldn't explain. I stroked its fur again, and then it closed its eyes."


End file.
